Twisted Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carols
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: Normal Christmas Carols Twisted to the Yu Yu Hakusho Version! Edited and revised.
1. Jingle Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so BACKOFF CIA DUDE! *lowers gun  
from head*

Jingle Bells Yu Yu Hakusho Style

Kuwabara's dashing through the snow  
On two broken skies  
Crashing into trees  
Hiei;s laughing all the way  
The snow is turning red  
And he is almost dead  
Now he's in the hospital with stitches in his head

**Oh.......  
Jingle Bells Hiei yells  
Kurama is a fox  
Koenma lost his binkie  
And Botan fell in a box HEY!  
Let's give a cheer the saint beasts are here  
Yusuke ran in the snow  
Kuwabara loves Yukina  
But Hiei said HECK NO!**

(X2) Yusuke's dashing through the snow  
On a broken snowboard  
Crashing into Genkai  
He called her an old hag  
See that was really bad  
Now he's in the hospital with stitches in his head

**Repeat **

(X3) Kurama's dashing through the snow  
On a dented snowbike  
Running from Karasu  
He looked over his shoulder  
And yelled BACK OFF!  
If you contact me again  
Youko will have your head

**Repeat **

(X4) Hiei's dashing through the snow  
With his katana high above  
Ready to kill Kuwabara  
Botan's next on the list  
'Cause she is very cheerful  
And cheerful isn't good  
Say hello to my sword 'cause it's the last thing you'll be seeing

**Repeat **


	2. Deck the Halls

Deck the Halls Yu Yu Hakusho Style  
  
Deck Kuwabara with gasoline  
(fa la la la laaaaaaa la la la la)  
  
Light a match and watch it gleam!  
(fa la la la laaaaaaa la la la la)  
  
Watch him run and start to scream!  
(fa la la la laaaaaaa la la la laaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
Now he's nothing but some ashes!!!!!!  
(fa la la la laaaaaaa la la la la!) 


	3. Joy to the World

Joy to the World Yu Yu Hakusho Style  
  
Joy to the world Koenma's dead  
I chopped of his head!  
I put it on a pole  
& It fell in a hole  
In front of my house  
In front of my house  
In front of my house!  
  
Joy to the world Karasu's dead  
I chopped of his head!  
I put it on a pole  
& It fell in a hole  
In front of my house  
In front of my house  
In front of my house!  
  
Joy to the world Kuwabara's dead  
I chopped of his head!  
I put it on a pole  
& It fell in a hole  
In front of my house  
In front of my house  
In front of my house 


	4. Twelve Days of Christmas

Yu Yu Hakusho 12 days of Chirstmas  
I don't own YYH!

(I'm starting on twelve and continuing from there for all of our sakes.)

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Botan-chan gave to me

Twelve tears from Yukina

Eleven rose whips

Ten swords of the darkness flame

Nine fugaki

Eight rei kens

Seven rei gans

Six teenage Koenmas

FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI (Oh joy!)  
Four Saint Beasts

Three Makai Leaders

Two member from team Masho(tsukai)

And Kuwabara thrown into a metal pole


	5. Oh, Christmas Tree

Oh, Christmas Tree

Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
How I enjoy tossing thee

Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
How I enjoy tossing thee

Although you're usually a talking baby  
You're not even cool when a teenager  
Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
How I enjoy tossing thee

Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
You're not really aerodynamic

Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,

For every year Koenma-sama  
Tossing you brings happiness  
Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
You're not really aerodynamic

Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
Your red cloak burns so brightly  
Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
Your red cloak burns so brightly

Although the others try to put you out  
You keep running like a mouse  
Oh, Koenma-sama,

Oh, Koenma-sama,  
Your red cloak burns so brightly


	6. Joy to the Ningenkai

Joy to the Ningenkai

Joy to the Ningenkai  
Hiei has come  
Let Ningenkai receive their torture  
Let every ningen scream in pain  
And demons and humans yell

And demons and humans yell

Joy to the Ningenkai their ruler reigns  
Let Kuwabara die  
while nightmares, katanas  
blood, screams and guts  
repeat the sound of death

repeat the sound of death


	7. Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Twisted YYH Christmas Carols

Ch7

Switched 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer'

Toguro got run over by a reindeer  
Walking to Genkai's on Christmas Eve  
You may say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for Yusuke & Kuwabara they believe

...

Don't kill me I don't know the whole thing but it makes the point!

R&R


End file.
